Stupified
by InSleepHeSangToMe
Summary: The wrong brother. She was falling for the WRONG BROTHER. For 2 years they kept it up, until the night she lost him.. A Fremione Love Story. -COMPLETED-
1. Chapter 1

**Stupified.**

**This is a Fremione and eventually Dramione thing. Its starts in the summer before the trio's 5****th**** year. At Grimmauld Place… I intended for each of these sections to be associated with a specific song, however that's tough.. I'll indicate the songs that they're affiliated with. DH SPOILERS. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer ; I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own her beautiful characters although I wish I did. I will never own Harry Potter, and this is fanfiction. Something I've wanted to write for a while.**

**Enjoy all!**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

**Chapter 1. – Let It Rain – OkGo (Hermione's POV)**

It was miserable. Rain was falling outside, dreary and gray. Hermione Granger sat on her bed, stroking her cat Crookshank's back. Crookshank purred quietly and shifted, Hermione's mind was on other matters, House Elves. Only moments before, Ron, her "best friend" had purposefully overworked the poor Grimmauld place house elf, Kreacher. Hermione had tried to be mature about the situation and talk to Ron quietly, however, within minutes the discussion turned to screaming and Mrs. Black (the portrait) had joined it. Mrs. Weasley sent Ron and Hermione to their rooms to cool off.

Hermione leaned back onto her pillow and exhaled slowly. _Cool Off_. She thought.

The rain continued and Crookshanks left Hermione's side. She heard the boys downstairs yelling and laughing. Unbelievable, only one day with Ron and she'd already lost her temper. His fault though. She closed her eyes and thought.  
She was still deep in thought when a mighty crack filled the room and Fred Weasley was standing on Ginny's bed, grinning. Hermione screamed and fell off the bed, clutching thin air.

"Oh, 'hullo Hermione! I was aiming for Ron's room, but I think I missed.." Fred clambered off of Ginny's bed and headed towards the door before pausing and turning back around.. "Actually, this'll do."

"Fred, whatever happened to knocking??" Hermione asked, still slightly shocked.

"Oh.. Well.. I was expecting to see Ron.. and Pig.. Sorry Mione." Fred looked genuinely sorry and grinned a sheepish Weasley grin. "Bill's trying to find me.. George too.. and Ginny.." Fred trailed off and magically locked the door.

"Why Fred? What on earth have you done?" Hermione was impressed, amused and slightly annoyed at the same time.

"Oh. New product.. gave it to Bill, who got mad at George.. who tricked Ginny into having one.. who didn't take to it too kindly.. Don't look at me like that Granger.. Mistake, I swear." Fred walked over and sat with Hermione, whose eyebrows were waaay up in her hairline. "I think I'll be safe here. Until Mum finds out.."

Fred continued with his rambling until Hermione interrupted him.

"Fred, do you happen to have your fifth year Herbology book? I had some troubles ordering my book and it won't be in until after the term begins.. I know you might have thrown it out or given it to Ron or something.."

"No, no, Ron got George's book. I'll just summon it.." within moments, the Herbology book came flying in through the open window. Hermione and Fred both reached for the book, Fred's huge hand closing around Hermione's small one. The air turned warm and a blush crept up Hermione's neck. Fred's hand was so warm.. so smooth.

They snapped out of whatever silence had fallen and Fred removed his hand. "Here you are.. Aside from a few markings, it's good as new.." Hermione gratefully accepted the fat book and stuffed it underneath her bed carelessly.

"Um, I should be going Fred.. I think I've cooled off from my fight with Ron.. I should help with supper." Hermione walked across the room and tried to open the door. "Fred.. the lock.." She reminded him. He unlocked the door and she slid out. Whatever had happened in her room, she would forget about. It was nothing more that soft, warm hands.. Ron was the same.. wasn't he? Harry was.. she was sure that it had been a fluke.

She wouldn't let Fred Weasley confuse her.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

**Fred's POV –**

It was Hermione. Hermione. His little brother's best friend. The smart bushy haired, buck teeth.. no wait, her teeth were back to normal.. oh bugger. She was cute, but no Angelina. And what had happened when he summoned the book.. that moment where all he could feel was her knuckles against the soft under part of his palm.

No. Nothing happened, it was a trick of the light. But what about when she left? He had watched her go, her hair slightly tinted a golden colour by the rays of sunlight streaming through the window. No.

By dinnertime, none of Fred's siblings had found him, he'd stayed hidden in the girl's room, he read some of the books in the heavy bookcases and investigated some of the pictures that boarded the walls. Many were asleep, or moving into other's frames. An old hag was coughing miserably into her handkerchief.

Fred made his way downstairs to find Ginny, George and Bill seated around a weary looking Ron who was talking to Hermione quickly out of the corner of his mouth. The only spot that wasn't beside Ginny, was across from Hermione, in between Tonks and Sirius. He sat down and looked up at Hermione. Who, ironically, was looking right back. Fred smiled and turned his gaze to Tonks, who was talking to Lupin in urgent tones.

Supper was a little bit tense. Sirius was obviously upset with Fred's Mum, and Lupin was slightly sharp with Tonks. Ginny and George were mad at Bill for some reason, and Hermione looked fit for tears. Fred's knee bumped hers and her head shot up from her empty plate. A few seconds later, her foot brushed Fred's foot, making him look up. Why did he feel so awkward, it was just such an uncomfortable situation. He excused himself early to brush his teeth and head to his room, he was cleaning his room when another pair of hands picked up a wash cloth and started another plate.

He and Hermione worked together in silence, until she leaned over him to pump soap onto her cloth. "You know, you could do this magically Fred." She said.

"Oh I'm aware, that just wouldn't be fair to you 'Mione." He smiled "You shouldn't have to wash dishes by yourself." Fred finished his cup and left it on the drying rack. He leaned back and waited until Hermione finished.

"Thanks Fred, that was thoughtful"

"I know. I'm not totally heartless." They smiled at each other, and all the tension melted away from earlier. Fred led Hermione up to one of the many rooms on the top floor. "Hermione, come here, there's something you should see." Hermione followed him into the room and gasped. There were about 40 bookshelves, wall to wall, crammed with dusty books. " I found this a few days ago.. and I thought about you."

Hermione just stood with her mouth wide open. "Wow Fred, there's everything, everything. Restricted, childrens, wow" She walked up and down the aisles, astounded. She eventually picked up 4 books and started out the door. "Thanks. That was sweet of you Fred." She smiled and patted Fred's cheek. Which tingled at her touch. No.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

**Hermione's POV –**

That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done. But it was Ron's brother. But it was so sweet. She had 4 books from the Black library, but there were so so many, so many titles jumped out at her, even some muggle titles that she recognized from her childhood. She ended up taking a book about restricted potions, a book about wizard romance, one about the history of Gringotts and a silly one, which gave step by step directions on how to dance.

Fred followed Hermione back to her room, where she dumped the books on her bed and sat down, ready to read. Fred sat on Ginny's bad and lay back. "Hermione, what was going on downstairs?"

"Oh, Bill got to leave the house to go back to the Burrow.. just to grab a broomstick for Ginny, and George was in a huff because he'd wanted to escape the house and Ginny was mad because Bill brought back the wrong one.. and Sirius was angry because your Mum was talking about how we're not allowed to tell Harry anything when he gets here next week, and Tonks and Lupin are in love.. it's quite obvious.." Hermione sighed.

"How is that obvious? I would never have guessed."

"Well Tonks is always looking into space, eyes glazed, and Lupin? Lupin goes out of his way to avoid her, and is always making her mad. It's quite romantic really." She smiled secretively, she thought it was lovely, Tonks and Lupin.

"Oh, well it never occurred to me" Fred shrugged. "What books did you pick out there?"

"Oh, one about potions, romance, Gringotts and dancing.."

"Dancing????? Why?" Fred interrupted.

"Oh, I never learned how.. I mean yes I danced at the Yule Ball, but I don't want to just be able to waltz.. and to be honest, I rather fancy learning how to dance. Just in case you know?" Hermione stroked the side of the dancing book, which was trying to tap dance on her comforter.

"It's not that hard. You just put your arms around the other person and move around a bit." Fred looked superior and pompous.

"You look like Percy.. and I know.. but it's more complex then that. And it's not as if I'll just start dancing in the middle of the floor.. I dunno, there's this muggle dance, it's called a "slow dance." They do the dance to slow songs.. it's very pretty" Hermione smiled into space.

"Show Me!!!!" Fred looked like a small child, excited over a Christmas present.

"No, I can't Fred. I need a partner, and it would be so embarrassing."

" I invented embarrassing Hermione.. here, I'll volunteer painfully to be your partner." Hermione laughed as Fred stuck out his hand in a comic way.

"Fine, I'll show you" She stood up to face him. He was quite tall, that Fred Weasley, and solid.. not as gangly as Ron and not as built as Charlie. Hermione felt dwarfed. "Okay, well Fred, you put your hands around my waist here-" She placed his hands on the crook of her back "and, um, I put my arms around your neck like this." She did so. She could only imagine the look on Ginny's face if she had walked in at that moment.

"Oh, well this puts us in a compromising position 'Mione.. What next?"

Hermione just laughed. A lot. "Well Fred, we sway back and forth and there should be music, but we haven't gotten any.. so I guess that's pretty much it.." Fred smiled mischievously and flicked his wand. Some wizard music started, long and mournful. They swayed gently, Hermione rested her head on Fred's shoulder.

It seemed like only seconds later, they heard feet outside the door, Fred locked the door magically and continued dancing. The doorknob rattled wildly but Fred and Hermione just danced, completely oblivious to everything

"MIONE, ARE YOU ASLEEP IN THERE? OPEN THE DOOR" Ginny shrieked, muffled by the door. Fred looked at Hermione.

"I should go.. George will looking for me and Ginny will be mad at you." Hermione just nodded and watched Fred disappear with a pop. She climbed into her bed and waited, then the door clicked open and Ginny walked in, two dark figures behind her.

"Night boys" Ginny waved.

"See you in the morning Ginny, Hermione" Fred's voice wafted into the room.

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. Within seconds she was fast asleep. Visions of men and women in dress robes, danced across her dreams.

------------------------

Oh my! Something I've wanted to write forever. Should be better with each chapter. And not so flippin rushed. Fun stuff to come.  
Read and Review for now Loves,  
- InSleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stupified.**

**Chapter 2 is up up up. The song this Chapter is "She's So High" by Tal Bachman. Sorry it took so long. I was away and I had some brain blocks. Thanks REVIEWERS. I love you a lot. Keep Reviewing.  
Disclaimer – No owning going on here. **

Chapter 2. – She's so High – Tal Bachman.

Hermione's POV -

Night turned to day, as night usually does, and Mrs.Weasley was bustling about the kitchen in Grimmauld place, frying bacon and juicing fruit. Hermione was awoken by Ginny's footsteps about the Room that the girls shared. She grabbed some jeans and a fistfull of linen, hoping that it was a shirt.

She moved clumsily to the kid's bathroom on the second floor and knocked on the defeated looking door. "Anyone in there?" She called through the wood.

"Me. I'm in here HERMIONE" A sing-song voice came back at her, it sounded drowned in the shower and was gargling a bit. It was Fred, she concluded, and she kind of didn't want to run into him today.. but at the same time, she wanted to see him so badly.

"Okay, Fred. I'll be in my room.. I'll shower after breakfast. Don't worry." Hermione bolted back to her room and changed. Ginny had dissapeared to the kitchen. When Hermione finished tying her unruly hair back into a bun, she raced downstairs to get a safe seat away from Ron and Fred. She was releived to find that the table was almost empty. And she took a very safe seat between Sirius and Bill, who passed her some bacon and buttered toast.

Sirius was practically buzzing because Harry was coming in less than 5 days. Tonks made some sharp jokes about how Sirius was in love with harry, which fell on cold ears. Mrs. Weasley grumbled about pedifiles, and Lupin looked horrified.

A short while after Hermione had arrived, both Fred and George came tumbling down the stairs, laughing. Fred's hair was still damp and as Hermione and him linked eyes, he winked making Hermione blush uncontrollably.

Why had one slow dance and a soft hand turned her into a blushing idiot at the mere sight of that redhead twin.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred's POV -

Fred was GOING to let the girl into the bathroom, since he had finished his shower and was brushing his teeth at the time of her arrival. However, Hermione left and Fred didn't see her until breakfast, when he winked at her, unwillingly and she BLUSHED.. Blushed.  
He'd never seen Hermione blush before, she wasn't even a redhead, but she had an amazing blush. Even more than Ginny when she was near Harry.  
But the weird thing was, that Fred was kind of loving the time he was spending with Hermione. Did that mean he loved her? And if he did, why hadn't he noticed before now? And there was no way that she'd ever like him... Fred remembered the many times that Hermione had made him look like a fool, or condemed him for the dumb stuff that he did.

Why. Why why why why. Fred tried to concentrate on food and work with George, he had to make more products for the business, however he had that nagging bit of knowledge in his head, that whole "I am so in love with love but I won't admit it to anyone" type of thing. He hadn't had a love interest in about 3 months, since Angelina broke up with him outside of the castle leaving him with half a heart.

By lunchtime, the house had been investigated by Mrs. Weasley three or four times and she had made a carfully constructed schedule for the decontamination and cleaning of every room and closet. Kreacher made sounds of protest, along with all the Weasley's and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley made hundreds of sandwhiches for the Order and all of the teenagers running around.

Fred decided that he would find Hermione and talk to her. Just to see where they stood as friends.. or more. Although he knew that the latter was extremely improbable. He found her in the drawing room, and assisted her in extricating a huge and unidentifiable ball of fluff from inside one of the straight backed chairs.

"Ew" complained Fred, making faces behind Hermione's bushy hair.

"I know Fred. It's disgusting I've been trying to take this out for an hour at least." Hermione said in exasperated tones. Fred sighed and decided to change the subject.

"Why don't you come eat lunch with me Mione? I have a feeling that we should talk?" Fred hald out his hand to help Hermione up from her sitting position. She took it and nodded.

They were still holding hands as they walked towards the kitchen and living room. Their hands fit so well together.

"Um. Fred.. we should stop holding hands? Maybe?"

"Oh. Right"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hermione's POV -  
**  
Let's be quite frank about what happend while the two teenagers ate lunch. Fred was eating at a ferocious speed and Hermione kept blushing at the most random moments. They didn't speak for quite a while, having really nothing to say, until finally Fred plucked up the courage to tell her how he felt.

"Hermione, I feel .. I feel as though a need another sandwhich.." His face reddened and he reached over her leg to grab one.  
"Fred, let's be quite honest about why we're eating together okay? I am here because I think I could like the brother of my best friend -"

"- harry has a brother?-"

"- shut up Fred..- anyways, I think that I could like a boy that I know I didn't like yesterday morning. I don't know why or when this happened, all I know is that I don't want any regrets." Hermione finished, her heart pounding so hard, she feared it would pop right out of her chest.

"Oh, I see. Well I've got the same dilemma, there is this wonderful girl who has my heart at the moment, and it's taken all my willpower not to tell her this.. I just don't want to be rejected again."

"She won't reject you" Hermione smiled and looked down, avoiding Fred's eyes.

"OH! So you reckon I should ask Parvati out?" Fred teased, with a straight face.  
Hermione was taken aback "Oh, I guess, if that's what you really want.." She hid her blushing face.

"How should I ask her?" Fred asked earnestly.

"Do something.. spontanious.. that's what I'd want, I don't know, just kiss her or something." Hermione glanced into her own dream scenario, in which she was with a tall boy with a bush of red hair.

"Oh.. well.. um.. I'm not to good at that." Fred looked at his hands.

Then it happened. It happened as though in slowmotion, Fred reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, and in the same movement, leaned forward to kiss her lips gently.

_Oh,_ Hermione thought, _this could be a great holiday_.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, okay I know that was a short and very very unsatisfying chapter, it was also very rushed and took me about 3 hours to write while I was on vacation. I'm leaving my computer again this weekend and probably won't get to update it, but I'll write a nice long juicy chapter to compensate for my lack of storyline going on here.  
Keep checking back!  
And thank you reviewers.. I will name you as soon as I'm on my computer again.**

**----  
I'm home, so I'll be on it ASAP.  
I've got a rough draft running through my head right now.**

**Love to all,  
InSleep**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stupified.**

**Chapter 3 is up! Three three three.  
Only, bad news, I need more reviews to keep writing.. so please review once you've read? Thanks a million guys. And thanks to the other people who have reviewed already, you all get oreos. I'll mail them. So Chapter 3, just after chapter 2's little kisseroo. It's cute. Ready? Okay …**

Hermione's POV – Fallin' For You – Eva Avila

Crack.

"Hey Love"  
"AHHHHHHH"

Boom.

"Oh, Fred, it's you." Hermione picked herself up from the floor where she and her book had fallen, and sat on her bed, resuming her cross- legged position. Fred, who had apparated and scared the bajeezers out of her, sat on her left side and leaned his red head on her shoulder.

"HERMIONE!!! OH HERMIONE, HOW I LOVE YOUUU!!!" He warbled in an incredibly off- tone loud voice. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the boy and shrugged him gently off her shoulder.

"Keep it down Fred, we can't let anyone know. It's too serious a time right now, for you and I to form a relationship. Plus, Harry arrives today." She looked up from her reading and into his eyes.

"What's your point?! Harry will be thrilled to know that we're getting married this spring!" Fred said in a mock innocent voice and kissed her gently.

"We're not getting married Fred. And, well, when Harry arrives, I'm supposed to be with him and Ron.. not you.. I'm their best friend.. Sorry." Hermione kissed him back and ruffled the red hair.

"I" kiss "hate" kiss "you!" Fred laughed.

"You're pushing it buddy." Hermione stood up and crossed the room. "Listen, it's the whole welcome dinner tonight Fred, so we've got" she checked her watch with a flourish "3 hours and counting to make this memorable."

"Memorable? You don't mean.." Fred grinned.

"Heavens No Fred, I mean, to be together as a couple. Since it probably won't happen again for a long time."

"Oh, Hermione, why do you say that?"

"Fred, everything is changing, don't you realize that, we might never see each other again!!" Hermione exclaimed. Her sudden outburst was followed by a stony silence.

"Hermione. We will, and if we've only got 3 hours, it will be the best 3 hours of your life. But one question… um, what about school? Why can't we be a couple then? It would be a brilliantly good year."

"Fred, you know we can't. I.. I.. don't think it would be a good idea for people to know about us. No one can know. Please." Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand with both of hers, a pleading look in her eye. "Please. Promise me."

"Of course I promise.. if you meet me.. at school, we could be all secret and make secret dates. Do secret things…" Fred's eyebrows wiggled in a comedic way.

"Alright. As long as we've got time to keep up with our work. Okay Fred?"

"YES. You're great Hermione, I LOVE the ground you walk on, I'm going to kiss you right now!" He did. It was by far the most passionate kiss Hermione had ever experienced and it was coming from Fred Weasley. He held her head firmly and wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"Alright, Fred, I need air, what are we going to do with our 2 hours and 49 minutes?"

Fred smiled, "I've got some ideas 'Mione."

"No."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred's POV –

The best 2 hours and 49 minutes of his whole life.

Of course Ron, being the prat that he was, had to ruin it, with 2 minutes until the arrival of Harry, he knocked on Hermione's door and called through the crack "HERMIONE! Harry's going to be here any moment, come on!! I need help keeping Hedwig off my head – GERROF HEDWIG!!- Please come out." He sounded desperate.

Hermione, who had had her head nestled in Fred's neck replied lazily "Not right now Ron, I'm busy.. a little preoccupied." She stroked Fred's leg lovingly, Fred wished his jeans would magically disappear, however he knew that it wouldn't happen now. "I'll be out in a sec, okay?"

"Fine" grumbled an unsatisfied Ron from outside.

"Fred.. would you leave? So I can leave.. so Ron doesn't get suspicious? Please?" Hermione whispered and kissed his lips, small fluttery teasing kisses.

"FINE, only because you did that." Fred grinned and kissed her neck before disaparating and leaving Hermione to thud onto the spot where he had been sitting, supporting her weight.

------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's POV

"Hermione? Is someone in there with you? It sounded like Bill.. why is he in your room with you?" Ron sounded distantly puzzled.

"No one is, I was coughing, it's drafty up here you know? Be right out, I need to change into a sweater." Hermione stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Hair bushy bushy bushy, eyes sparkling, shirt askew, one sock on, one sock off. It was quite a sight. She was quite a sight. But she was happy, incredibly, incurably ecstatic.

She grabbed a sweater and shoved it on.

Ron was waiting for her just outside, Hedwig nipping at his fingers. As soon as the owl saw Hermione, she made a beeline for Hermione's fingers, which she hid in her jean pockets. "Hedwig, what is going on? We can't tell Harry about what's going on!" Hermione cried swatting at the bird. "You know we would!"

They walked back to Ron's room and sat on the floor, awaiting the arrival of their friend.

**That's all for today Kiddies, Read and Review and I'll get 4 up soon.**

**Thank you October Addums, mrs.draco.malfoy, care7eva, bdrake07, Kyoluva731, Aeris Tiniel Mirime, and nomanslandvicki!!**

**Love**

**InSleep**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stupified.**

**Chapter 4 is officially up now.  
Now, this is going to be Hermione's 5****th**** year and Fred's 7****th****, this chapter starts during school, so Harry's arrived and stuff, you know? Okay well anyways, here we go. Please keep going with the love or I won't be able to ever write another chapter.  
I want to keep going with this one, but I also want to start a cute Ron/Mione blurb and maybe some parodies, so please R&R or no more Stupified.**

**ALRIGHTY  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione's POV – All You Need Is Love – The Beatles

Term one had begun at Hogwarts.

Things had gone reasonably normally for the first few days, not mentioning the new arrival of Professor Umbridge, and the strange behavior towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Hermione hadn't seen Fred properly since the day Harry had arrived, they had smiled in the hallways of Hogwarts, but so far, had had no alone time. The first real time they'd had together was in the library, late, one week after the welcoming feast. Hermione was seated at a back table, poring over a thick book, drinking in every word, when she heard her name being called very softly.

The calling got closer and closer.

"Hermioneeeeee"  
"Hermioneeeeee!!!!

"HERMIONEEE?!?!?!?!"

Hermione grinned. "Over here redhead." She called softly, and felt Fred lean over her to kiss her cheek and sit beside her. "How did you know I would be here" she asked, her mouth in such a smirk, it would have made Malfoy proud.

"Oh, I had this hunch that my favourite beautiful bookworm would be up here studying .. or something." Fred twisted his fingers with Hermione's. "Except I'm hoping that you will refrain from your studying to talk to me?"

"Talk, Fred? Is that what you want?" A comfortable silence. "Fine."

He leaned over and brushed her lips with his, still holding her hand, his other hand was resting on Hermione's thigh. "You're really cute Hermione. You know that?"

"No one really tells me that to be serious. I'm the smart best friend, the bushy bucktoothed student. I'm.. Hermione I guess." She wasn't feeling sorry for herself, she was thrilled, Fred Weasley was really hers.

"Yea. I can see where you're coming from. With the likes of Harry and Ron, not very gentlemanly are they? Now, the definition of a gentleman – smart, suave, caring, polite, handsome and incredibly talented at quidditch – you could go for a man like THAT." Fred pulled Hermione up to stand with him and feigned a bow.

"Wherever would I find one though Fred?" Hermione curtseyed.

"Oh .. that's a tough one-" Fred never got to finish his sentence though, because Hermione had wrapped herself around him and was kissing him, her body shaking from suppressed giggles.

If only, she thought, if only they could share this with their friends and family, and the whole of Hogwarts… it just.. wasn't going to happen… there were too many things that could go wrong. (A/N - and JKR didn't write about it eh?)

Fred, it seemed had read her mind. "Can't we tell someone Hermione? In these fanfiction stories, Ginny and George always end up finding out.. can't SOMEONE ELSE find out this time?" He laughed and brought his face close to hers.

"Why yes Fred, I'm sure in the next chapter, someone will find out!" Said Hermione excitedly, and continued kissing his clothed chest. (A/N – Sorry, this wonderful author is in a goofy mood.)

-----------------------------------------------------

**Fred's POV **

Shucks, it felt like heaven, standing in the library with a very pretty girl holding on to you and kissing you with these crazy soft kisses. And all you can do is hold her in your arms.

Fred found that out as the evening progressed, he discovered that holding Hermione for long periods of time really relaxed him.

It was only a couple of hours until the two had to migrate from the library to the common room. Mme. Pince didn't seem to be too pleased with the spot that Hermione and Fred had decided to snog. The couple was tossed out of the library.

"Listen Fred, it's almost eight, I need to be on patrol with Ron at nine, and I've got mountains of homework to do.." Hermione looked sorry and apologetic. "We'll do this again alright? We'll find a better place."

"We're not even at the portrait hole yet Mione!! And of COURSE we'll do this again.. unless you're planning on breaking us up.. which would really kill me. Please don't break up with me, I like you far too much." Fred stopped Hermione with a worried expression. He took both her hands.

"Of course I'm not breaking up with you Fred.. you mean too much.. I need someone normal around me…" Fred kissed her forehead. "Come on, lets get back."

At the portrait hole, Fred stopped her again. "Goodnight Mione." He kissed her lips and was tempted to deepen the kiss, however it was late, and anyone could have been around.

"Night Fred" she patted his cheek lovingly.

"I feel like a dog when you do that Mione."

"Perfect Love.."

With that, they entered the common room and departed to their respective parties. Fred entered his room and sighed loudly, waking a slumbering George who muttered something, turned around, and fell back asleep.

…..

Little did they know (A/N – Creativity is just bursting forth… therefore I use that intro) that someone else had been in the library. I mean, it's a library so obviously there were others, but this person had seen exactly what was going on, and didn't really care to be honest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stupified.**

**Poll Poll Poll,**

**Please review and tell me what you'd like me to write next.**

**I'm going to keep writing this story, no doubts. And this IS the 5****th**** chapter, but I need some input. So here is the question ;**

**WHAT SHOULD I WRITE NEXT??  
- Parodies (Don't know where I'd find the comedy)**

**One Shots (I love these 100 worded ships and stuff, it would be about my own life experiences, only using HP characters.)  
- Something else… (Request to me.)**

**Mk so thanks for reviewing as always. You find out who knows about them… it's not a huge shock… I didn't even know until just know who it would be.  
Loves, cheers, on to the chapter!  
DISCLAIMER : IT ISN'T MINE FOR SOME STRANGE REASON. BUT THE IDEAS ARE.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Hermione's POV – Shake Tramp – Marianas Trench (Why? Cos I like the song)**

"Hermione"

"What"

"What is that"

"…"

"Hermione"

"WHAT"

"Seriously, what are you using?"

"Honestly Ron, this is Asphodel, if you would look at the board, you would know too!" Hermione sat at her wooden potions table with Ron beside her. Every few minutes, he would ask some stupid question, to which she would reply, somewhat begrudgingly. Double potions on a Monday afternoon with the Slytherins was not the most ideal way to begin a week, Hermione concluded in her mind.

"Blimey Ron, why is yours pink!?" Hermione heard Harry ask excitedly.

"BLOODY HELL!"

You know, being best friends with Ron and Harry was one of the more taxing things that Hermione had to go through on a daily basis, she loved them to death, but some things made it impossible to deal with them.

"Malfoy.. This is very impressive; you've finished before Ms. Granger." Hermione's neck snapped around (causing a painful and unimportant pain in her lower neck.) What had she just heard? Someone had finished a potion before she had, and it was Malfoy at that.

"Ah, yes, it appears I did Professor." Came Malfoy's snearing voice. "Seems someone hasn't spent enough time in the library lately.. or maybe, she was just wasting her time," he added the last part under his breath. Only Hermione heard it.

Oh, shit.

He was the one who had seen her and Fred, as we guessed in chapter 4! Hermione sat, looking in horror at the light yellow gas drifting above Malfoy's cauldron, but not because he finished the spell.. because he saw the two Gryffindors together in the library.

Hermione quickly finished her own potion and sat, for 20 minutes, thinking up a story to tell Malfoy when he embarrassed her publicly, which she assumed would be later in the day.

Only… it never came. By the end of class, Malfoy hadn't made any sign of remotely embarrassing Hermione, or thinking at all.

Hermione sped out of class and up the stairs. Only, he was too quick and caught her upon her 67th stair. "Granger, oi! Mudblood, turn around!" She did, and saw that Malfoy was alone on the 65th stair.

"Yes?"

"Listen, I need your help. And you can't say no, unless you want your library romance out in the open." Hermione searched his face, instead of the malice he was forcing into his eyes, she could see that he actually needed her help.. he wasn't lying. "Last night, I was studying for Defense Against the Dark Arts.. and that's when I saw you and your redheaded 'friend' initially I really didn't care, whatever you want to do, is your choice. However, I need help in DADA. And you're the only person, apart from lighting face over there, who is managing to pass the class. Umbridge is a twat. I need your help Hermione."

"Oh my god Malfoy. You're so full of it. I'm a filthy Mudblood remember? You don't WANT help from me, you're all for making fun of me and blackmailing me!" Hermione spat, somewhat pathetically.

"Listen Mudblood," His face was inches from her, and turning a violent shade of red "I need to pass this, and I need your help. Only once, okay? I need to get a good mark on the essay due Thursday. Meet me in the library tonight, 9 'o' clock sharp, or you'll regret it."

"Malfoy you are a-" but Malfoy never got to hear what he was, (which I hope would have been along the lines of 'member of the male species' knowing our Hermione) because Ron had joined them, and was ready to fight. "That's not necessary Ron, just leave it. Just leave it." With that, she turned on her heel and walked away, Ron in tow.

- 9 'o' clock -

**Where are you going?**

_To the library_

**Why?**

_Fred, Malfoy saw us last night.. he says I need to tutor him.. or he'll tell on us._

**BLOODY HELL! It wasn't GINNY OR GEORGE! YES!**

_FRED!_

**I mean, Oi, the bloody git… can I come?**

…

**Oh, okay. Well I'll see you when you return?**

_That could be a while.. I'm on duty._

**I'll wait.**

_See you later._

**Bye Mione!**

Hermione carried the sheet of parchment with her, it had been written on by herself and Fred, in the common room, they kept passing notes back and forth, and even though she'd said that he couldn't come with her, she felt as though she deserved a reminder of who was waiting for her in the common room upon her arrival after tutoring Malfoy.

With that, she thought, she deserved a freaking yacht.

"Granger, knew you'd show up didn't I" Malfoy was slumped in the corner of 2 bookshelves. Near the restricted section. Hermione counted to ten and sat down opposite the blonde boy.

"Listen Dra- Malfoy, what do you need help with, just tell me, I want to be done with this as quickly as possible and so do you." She said matter-of-factly. Draco smirked and looked at her through his bangs.

"Hermione Granger, being rude? Granger, let's face it, this is old… me insulting you, you getting uptight and rude… no one cares anymore, can we just be civil for this? I actually need to pass this year. And I need you to help me." Draco stuck out his hand. "Please. Truce for now? One hour every week, that's all I ask for."

"Oh, alright… sure." Hermione grasped his hand and shook it professionally.

Of course the two didn't know, as they started their long study ritual, that this would become something much more than a student/teacher relationship.

At the end of their study session, they said their farewells and Draco smiled… really smiled at Hermione before they went their own ways and began their patrolling in their respective hallways.

By 11 'o' clock, Hermione was climbing through the portrait hole. There was only one lone figure on the couches near the fireplace. This figure had flaming red hair and was slouching, obviously sleeping, completely oblivious to the arrival of Hermione.

"Fred Fred Fred, I believe I could give you a detention, you are out very late. You should be sleeping. Or with your clandestine girlfriend somewhere cozy." Hermione stroked his hair and sat on the couch arm.

"Hermione!" Fred's eyes flew open. "You gave me a start there, are you being serious? That didn't sound like you at all, somewhere cozy?" Fred grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her down to sit with him.

"You're a terrible influence Fred. Now, off to bed."

Fred pouted and patted her on the head. "You're cruel. Cruel and Heartless." Hermione leaned against the boy and grabbed his hand absent- mindedly. The two just stared into the dying fire for a little while, enjoying each other's warmth and… well… snuggling. Which was extremely uncharacteristic for both of them, I mean imagine, Hermione and Fred SNUGGLING?

------------------------------------------------

**Fred's POV**

Fred woke up buzzing. The night with Hermione had been one of the best nights of his life, it hadn't been eventful at all, they just sat and talked for 3 hours, in front of the fire, and when 2 in the morning rolled around, and Hermione almost chocked on her own tongue when she saw the time, she kissed him gently and ran up to her room. Fred, in a pure state of happiness, walked into his bedpost and fell onto the bed, exhausted.

The following morning, when Fred caught Hermione's eye at breakfast, she blushed and continued telling off Ron. While Fred just stared happily into space until George flicked his cheek with a spoon.

"Bug off George" Fred said hazily.

"Fred.. you've got a condition, I can tell. I think… and don't quote me… you're.. in.. love!" George finished, and slumped into Fred's lap, as if he had fainted.

"George. Puh – lease, like I wouldn't tell you" Fred turned a nasty shade of red. "Pfft."

"Oh Fred."

"PFFT. PFFT. PFFT." He spit into his food accidentally.

"You got it worse than I feared mate," George sat up and placed a hand on Fred's shoulder. "You sad sad pathetic boy. Listen, I've got to go have a little meeting with McGonagall … Little problem with some first years… I'll see you later." And with that, George ruffled his twin's fluffy hair and Lee Jordan's black dreadlocks.

Fred smiled inwardly and took a bite of his food, which, he now realized, had been spit upon by none other, than himself.

-----------------------------------------------  
**REVIEW LOVES!!!!  
Thank you for the LOVELY reviews that everyone is getting on with. I'll answer some of them now, because I LOVE THEM. Please keep it up with the CC and help me make sure it's to your liking.**

**Besarian – Aha, I think he's better with Hermione too. Ron almost seemed too weak for Hermione…**

**Aeris ****Tiniel Mirime – I'm glad I'm keeping them in character, and thanks for the review.**

**Bdrake07 – AHAHAHAHA. Me too. That would be fabbity. **

**Andrea87 – It will be Fremione for the majority, there's just some little Dramione's drabbled in for this author's selfish power hungry brain. But don't worry.**

**PS!!! I'VE GOT SOME ONESHOT DRABBLES UP NOW.  
UNDER THE STORY "WITHOUT LOVE"  
PLEASE CHECK THOSE OUT AS WELL.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stupified.**

**Hey All,**

**Sorry it's been such a long time since I've had an update, I've come back to school and I'm getting ready for a show that I'm doing, so I need to get ready for the auditions and stuff, but I'll try to get 7 up ASAP. But you need to keep reviewing LOVES! In this chapter, you might hate me a lot, but It's my relationship right now… so you'd better hope that I sort things out in the next little while. Anyways – here is chapter 6 and heck, I'll name it "The Depressing Period During Which People Act Like Idiots." Thank you all.**

**Disclaimer; It's not MINE ALRIGHT? Or else this is how HARRY POTTER WOULD HAVE BEEN. **

**--------------------------------------------------  
Hermione's POV – What Happens Tomorrow (Duran Duran)**

The Christmas holidays were quickly approaching – classes were winding down and snow was falling softly on the ground. Hermione was in the owelry looking for one of the school owls when she heard feet stamping behind her.

Draco stood, shaking snow off of his platinum blonde hair and shiny black boots. Hermione forced a smile and continued to tie her letter (addressed to Fred) to the owl that she'd found. The owelry was silent save for the birds hooting and Hermione's fumbling hands.

"Need some help Granger? You've been helping me since September. It's only fair." Draco crossed the room quickly and stood behind her.

"Oh no, I'm fine." The owl bit her index finger, which promptly started bleeding. Draco took the bird and the letter from her and finished the task without a word. "Oh, thank you."

"No problem Hermione, like I said before – it's only fair." He turned and started searching the rows of owls. He himself had a package wrapped in brown paper that looked somewhat heavy.

"I must be off… I'll see you after the holidays?" Hermione turned to walk out of the owelry, however a hand caught her wrist and she whipped around.

"Yea, see you then." Draco smiled and leaned towards her. He started to kiss her cheek, but she moved her head, and as it happens in every single sappy romantic fanfic, he kissed her lips gently. Now Hermione, being the responsible girl she is, tried to figure out what was happening.. it wasn't good, she concluded.

"Stop Draco, please." Hermione pulled back.

"Oh my god." His face paled. "I'm so sorry." He leaned in and embraced her. "See you later then."

Hermione emerged from the owelry quickly and touched her burning blushed face. She had to get back to the Gryffindor common room before anyone saw her. She sprinted towards the castle but stopped dead when she noticed a tall redheaded boy running to the quidditch pitch, from the same direction as her. She looked down and confirmed her fears – there were footprints in the snow… he'd been in the owelry.

-------------------------------------  
**Fred's POV**

_I love her._

_I love her._

_I love her._

_What if I told her that I loved her?_

Fred giggled and sat up in his bed before flopping back down and sighing dramatically. Lee Jordon ignored this girl behaviour, and kept reading his book on finance. Fred had been doing that all day, he lay on his bed and hugged himself foolishly.

Just then, George burst through the door with snow in his red hair and wet feet. He tumbled on to his bed and looked over at Lee.

"Oi, Lee, what are you up to there?"

"Reading … about finance… and businesses"

"Ah. I see."

"Where've you been George?"

"Oh, I was down at the Owelry. I had to send something to Mum. We're planning on staying at Hogwarts for Christmas this year… Fred said he wanted to, and what would be the point of leaving without my brother?" George glanced at his brother's bed.

"GEORGE. I love life" Fred turned around on the bed and smiled at his twin.

"We know."

Fred sat up. "I'm going out for a walk alright?" Before anyone answered he skipped out of the room and down towards the grounds. After fighting through crowds of students who were enjoying the snow – and being hit twice by snowballs , he didn't notice – he made it to his destination. The quidditch pitch. There was one lone student sitting in the stands, head in hands, shoulders shaking. It was Hermione.

"HERMIONE!!!!" Fred bellowed and made his way to her at top speed.

"Y-y-yes?" Hermione sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Fred put his arm around her narrow shoulders and pulled her close to his chest.

Hermione looked up, confused. "Oh, um, nothing Fred… it's just… you know, I'm a girl… we get emotional…" She grimaced.

"Oh, well yes I should have known that going out with a girl would be emotional."

"FRED!" Hermione hiccoughed. "You're acting more emotional than me about this!" He wrapped his arms around her and they sat for a couple of minutes until Hermione proclaimed "Fred, I cannot feel my toes or my buttocks for that matter." They laughed and stood up to leave.

Before they had taken a step, Fred held Hermione's shoulders and, to Hermione's surprise, kissed her lovingly. "Hermione, um, I think I love you."

Hermione was incredibly quiet and incredibly panicky for a couple of seconds. Fred regretted saying that at once. "Fred… I love you too." Fred nearly fell over. Hermione stood on her toes and kissed him.

They walked towards the castle hand in hand.

"Think George and Ginny will ever figure it out?" Fred asked.

"Oh give it some time Fred. I'm sure they will." Hermione smiled, Fred kissed her hand and they parted.

**-------------------------------------------------  
I'm a terrible person. I know. **

**It's so short. And so rushed. I'm listening to "hairspray" which I also don't own. So I'm in this really goofy mood. And I'm in love. so Whatever. Also – check out my other fanfic "Without Love" it's really cute. I cry when I read it. I'll review asap. But until then – anything you wanna see in this story.. just request.**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS.  
I LOVE YOU ALL A LOT.**

**I'M IN LOVE AND IN SCHOOL. SO THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE A WHILE [**

**-TheIncrediblyInLove"InSleep"   
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stupified.**

**HELLO. This is InSleep as always. Trying to get a chapter in before bedtime. There was one thing I needed to clear up alright? That whole "red haired boy walking away" bit – you'll find out about that in this chapter I hope. **

**Please Read and Review. I'm in a weird mood right now. I think I'm dying from eating too much vetkoek (South African Dish) so if I only get a bit done – it's because I died.**

**I apologize for the long long wait. And I hope you can forgive me.**

**I have recently had some huge fallouts and I just, ugh, I'm really bittersweet, so if everyone is a bitch in this chapter, you know why…**

**Enjoy all.**

**Disclaimer; I still don't own it. Funny huh?**

**Chapter 7 (Named this one – The Most awkward week ever.)**

**Fred's POV – Hold On – KT Tunstall**

"Fred, George. FRED. FRED WAKE UP. GEORGE" Fred opened one eye blearily. George's body shifted in the bed beside his. Ron stood in between the twins, flailing his arms and jumping up and down. Had Fred not been tired and confused, it would have been quite funny.

"WHAT RON?" Fred yelled in mock excitement.

"Fred! It's Dad, he's been attacked… Harry saw him." Fred jumped out of bed. George sat up and looked at Ron.

"What did you just say Ron?"

"DAD'S BEEN ATTACKED FRED"

Fred sprinted down the spiral stairs, trailed by Ron and George. The boys were joined by Ginny and Hermione at the bottom of the stairs and the group ran, disheveled into the hallway and to Dumbledore's office.

The Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office gave a groggy cough and asked them for the password. Ron started screaming about his father being attacked, and the Gargoyle, obviously not in the mood, let the group in to the office without another word. Harry was sitting in the seat across from Dumbledore himself, who had his head in his hands.

Fred looked to Harry for answers. Harry stayed stock still and frighteningly white.

"You Weasleys are going home." Dumbledore sighed. "I know there's still time in our term, but I must let you go. Hermione, Harry, you're going too. Pack up. Come back when you are all ready." And with that vague instruction, the 6 students made their way back to the common room. Fred tried again to catch Harry's attention, but Harry wasn't ready to talk.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione opened one eye and immediately closed it again.

She was at Grimmauld Place.

After the attack, Mr. Weasley had been placed in intensive care at St.Mungos. Fortunately, Harry had foreseen the attack and everyone was safe and sound at the hideout. Hermione rolled over and buried her head into her slightly smooshed pillow and felt the winter light fall across her face. She felt like a mess, her mouth was sour, her eyes were crusty and her head was pounding. _Things happen, _she thought rationally.

She was panicked, about what, she wasn't sure. However she KNEW something was wrong. **Fred. **Her thoughts went wild. **Draco. **What was she doing, Draco was a jerk, Fred, he was Fred, her beautiful red headed Fred who no one could know about at all. **George. **George had seen her, and Draco. Holy Shit.

_What if he told?_

"'Mione.. you awake yet? It's nearly noon!" Hermione shrieked, her nerves a tad shaken from her realization. She felt Ginny stand over her protectively, blocking the white winter sun.

"I'm getting there Gin." Hermione tried to sit up. "God, my head is throbbing. Ginny, can you get me water, please." She slumped back down and opened her eyes. 2 pairs of eyes looked down on her. Ginny nodded and left.

"Hullo 'Mione" Fred looked down at her.

"Fred, I'm a mess. Leave." Hermione inched further under her blanket.

"Since when do you care how you look?" Fred sat down on the bed beside her.

"Since… since I first kissed you." Hermione smiled. Revealing her un brushed teeth.

"Don't. Listen, We're staying here until the end of the Christmas Holidays. Dad's in a stable condition… you fainted last night. I was walking you up to your room… Gin was in the bathroom… you just fell. I carried you to your bed." Fred stroked her forehead lovingly.

"Really?! But, but, I don't remember that! I don't remember anything!" Hermione panicked. She had supposed that she'd just fallen asleep and was too tired to remember getting ready. That explained her sore head and gross breath.

"Yes, but don't worry. No one knows."

He leaned forward to kiss her, but she put her finger up to his lips instead. "You do NOT want to kiss me right now Fred. Trust me. You'll never want to kiss me again. I'll go take a shower and we'll talk about this later." Hermione sat up again and held Fred's hand tightly.

"- alright Mum! I'm just taking her a water!-" Ginny was heard yelling down the stairs to her mother.

"Shit, Fred, off the bed now." Hermione practically pushed him off of her quilted cover. Ginny walked in as Fred composed himself and smiled. "Thank you Gin! You're a lifesaver" Hermione grinned and took the water from her. She surveyed the younger girl and announced "I need to be off, to the shower. Tell your Mum I'll be down in a bit. Thank you for the company Fred, and thanks again for the water Gin." Hermione jumped up and raced to the bathroom, picking up something green haphazardly shoved into her drawers.

HOLY GUACAMOLE!

It's only been… 5 months.

I swear I'll add more soon! PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED 50 REVIEWS OR I'M NOT CONTINUING!!!!! Even if it's just "too rushed, take time" I'd appreciated it! Also, add ideas? Because I'm busy with a full semester and six thousand problems with my bestfriend, who, well, is no "Fred." I love you all!  
-Yoursinwriting"InSleep"

**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Stupified

**Stupified.**

**Hi Hi Hi.**

**I'm supposed to be studying for a math test. On a happier note – I'm ready to buckle down and write another short chapter to satisfy your little aching hearts. It's only been a year Enjoy dearie- ducks**

**Disclaimer; I seriously don't own this beauty.**

**Chapter 8 (In Which We Find Out That Snow, Is Cold.)**

**Fred's POV – Just Like Heaven – Katie Melua**

**Fred's POV –**

You can't love at age 17, can you? Fred pondered for hours. He lay down on his wrought iron cot and ran his long fingers through his mop of hair. The mid afternoon sun was casting eerie shadows of the winding ivy on the opposite wall. It had been 4 days since the arrival at Grimmauld Place and Fred had seen Hermione alone once, on the morning of their arrival.

Things had gotten scary. The way that she made him feel scared him, he shouldn't feel like this, he was a 17 year old boy… not ready to devote everything quite yet. Hermione's constant presence in the house was increasingly difficult to live with, she was unattainable, he couldn't steal her in the afternoons and kiss her, and he couldn't sit with her and watch the afternoon sun on her bare arms.

Fred found himself drifting in and out of reality and his work with George was becoming sloppy and uncalculated. George was just about ready to kill Fred, but Fred couldn't concentrate when Hermione was so very near.

"Fred?"

It was her. On the other side of his door, her whisper reached him and wrenched his heart out of his chest. He crossed the room and opened the door, cringing as it creaked on it's rusting hinges. Hermione was standing at the door with her hands in her back pocket, looking sheepishly at Fred.

"Oh…" Fred paused. "Hey."

"Um, Is this a bad time? I know we haven't spoken in the last few days. It's kind of tense, with your dad, and Harry's visions.. and Ron's stupidness." Hermione looked into his eyes, he noticed her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes, she had been outside.

"No, it's not, I - " he was cut off as she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him quickly.

"Did that just happen? Did you just kiss me?" Fred touched his mouth and shut his door before anyone else could see them.

"Fred, I can't stand this, I'm becoming irritable and rude. I need to tell someone." Hermione sat on the ground against the cot and hid her face in her hands pathetically. "This is absolutely disastrous."

"Hermione." He sat beside her and moved her gently onto his chest. "We can't tell anyone. No one knows. We'll be fine!"

"Shut up Fred. Just please don't always be so optimistic. Malfoy KNOWS." When she mentioned the ferret, her eyes clouded and she became guarded. "He won't keep it secret for long."

"Why do you say that? I thought you had it under control."

"I do, I tutor him, but I feel like he's understanding the material and tutoring him now is overkill, but he insists on learning more. I'm sure that he won't need me for much longer, then what, what will I have to control him?" Hermione's lips trembled.

"Is that all that's bothering you, really?"

"I'm just overtired, overexcited… Fred it's been a really wild year. Malfoy's pushed me over the edge. He acts normal when we study, but he acts like a little bugger in class. I don't understand, I don't know what I did."

"Did he hurt you Hermione?"

"NO FRED, I'm just tutoring him, how could he have hurt me?"

Fred wasn't convinced. Hermione seemed genuinely confused as to why Malfoy was such a little ferret in public, but so civil while they studied. Fred was almost jealous, jealous of the amount of attention Hermione was giving this problem.

"I just worry about you Hermione."  
"I'm NOT A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS FRED, I'm a girl who deserves respect and kindness… but I can handle myself. If Malfoy was really a big problem.. you'd know okay? I'm just really worried about how much longer this.." she motioned to the two of them, sitting comfortably "can go on without telling anyone. It's not right!"

"Come ON! We can't just tell people willy nilly. They won't understand. You're supposed to be with… Ron, my brother, everyone thinks that."

"Stop it. Don't say that."

"Hermione, let's be reasonable. You're best friends with him, you fight all the time. It's completely natural for people to think you're seeing that Weasley… maybe we should just leave it there. Not correct them" Fred rubbed her arms gently and kissed her hair.

"Fred, I'm sorry. I need to go help with dinner. I promised your mother and how long, realistically, can we be hidden away in a bedroom before someone guesses." Hermione started to get up, bent down and kissed Fred's cheek lightly before walking out of the room.

"Oh. Don't worry, I'm fine with this Hermione." Fred muttered angrily, as his eyes filled with moisture.

**Hermione's POV – Sorry's not Enough – The American Mall (Don't hate me, I love this song, makes me feel.)**

Hermione ran to her room, tears flooding her eyes and blocking her view of the surroundings. She fell face first into her old pillow and tried to breathe calmly. She couldn't believe how sensitive she was when she mentioned Malfoy. It was only one kiss at a bad time, there was nothing, he really hated her and mocked her all the time. She was only a filthy mudblood to him… to Fred, she was beautiful.

She didn't want to be with Ron, sure he was funny and eager to please, but she loved Fred. She wanted to be with someone opposite of her, vibrant and funny with a whole wonderful life ahead of him. She sniffed away her final tears and sat up, rubbing at her puffy red eyes.

"-know. I have no clue where she is, I thought I heard her in Fred's room, but that's absolutely preposterous!" Hermione heard Mr. Weasley's voice penetrate her wall. Then a soft knock on the door. "Hermione dear! Are you in?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione got up and smoothed her hair down.

George opened her door with Mr. Weasley behind him. George stepped in and Mr. Weasley left back down the stairs, whistling to himself. "Hermione. I have to talk to you."

"Oh, hey George!" She tried to sound overly casual, but just sounded absolutely redundant. "What's going on?"

"Hermione listen, I need to know. Was it you on the last day at school? Did you kiss Malfoy?" George sat on Ginny's bed and looked at Hermione intently.

"Um. George listen…"

"It's okay if it was you, I just want to know. Does Harry know? He'll kill you!" George broke off.

"Yes, it was me. But it wasn't on purpose, I couldn't ever like that little ferret! It just happened." Hermione sat down and felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Oh. Okay." He looked down, examining the floor. "Ron would be really upset. You know how he feels… it was kind of cold of you."

"EVERYTHING is cold right now George. SNOW is cold … Malfoys heart… is cold. My fingers are cold. It's just a cold season. And you know that I don't feel the same way about Ron. I never could."

"Does he know?"

"GEORGE, honestly. Please let me deal with this on my own time… It'll be over by the start of school again. It will all be smoothed over. Just let me finish what I've started." Hermione chocked up, as she realized what she had to do.

"Okay 'Mione." George got up. "By the way, do you know who Fred's new girl is? Word is she's in your year. He really loves her."

"No idea George! How would I know what he gets into?! Have a good night!" Hermione's heart pounded loudly and she forced the door shut and sat against it. Her dark huddled shape against the door shuddered with tears as she sobbed into her sweatshirt.

Sorry wasn't going to cut it.

… **Last Day Of Holidays…**

Hermione sat outside Fred's door quietly and thought about going in. She had stayed far away from him over the holidays, trying to understand how much she loved him. She wanted to be with him, that was certain. Over the time they had been at a distance, Hermione had received letters from Malfoy. She had written back out of shock.

**Hermione.**

**This is Draco, I'm so so sorry about what happened before you left. The last day you were at school, but I need to tell you something. I really do think you're great. The kiss was a mistake, yes, but I think if I went back to that moment… it wouldn't have been. Anyways, hope you're having an enjoyable Christmas, wherever you are.**

**Until next term,**

**Draco.**

_Malfoy…_

_Please be sorry about the kiss. It was a huge mistake and it never should have happened. I feel like you manipulated me and used my trust against me. You know the only reason I helped you was my secret that you compromised that day in the Owelry. I can't help this. I can't make this disappear although I wish I could. I'm sorry Draco, I'll need to stop tutoring you. Things have gotten much too complicated. _

_Cheers,_

_Hermione Granger._

**Hermione,**

**Please help me with DADA. **

**I think I want to see you more.**

**Draco.**

_Draco,_

_That doesn't change anything. I can't handle this._

_Sorry._

_Mione._

**Mione,**

**School in 3 days.**

**Please reconsider… You could have everything. Anything, I just… want to see you again. And pass DADA, that's a plus. You make me understand things.**

**I'm sorry about everything.**

**Me.**

_Me,_

_Shove it._

_H._

Hermione knocked on Fred's door gently. He opened it in seconds, and they looked at each other for an anxious moment before he moved aside to let her in. "Yes?" it was not unkind, but hurt.

" I'm sorry Fred, for all of this awkwardness."

"Things will go bad to normal right? Back at school?"

"Fred.. that's why I'm here." Hermione leaned up and kissed him so softly on the lips. "I'm so sorry about this Fred."

"What?" Fred had clearly just woken up, Hermione noted the way his shirt was clean and stretched across his shoulders, his careless hair just pushed back. "I love you."

"I .. I really love you too. But honestly, I don't think this will work out Fred."

"What won't work out?! I'm confused, What's going on. What won't work out!?"

"You and I, Fred. We just won't work out."

**Two pairs of eyes cried relentlessly and silently that night.**

**-**

**ALRIGHT IT'S BEEN TOO LONG,**

**AND IT'S A GOOD CLIFFHANGER RIGHT!?**

**Okay, Love you all**

**PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH, OR YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!**

**And there is such a good ending. Holy.**

**Love,**

**InSleep.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stupified.**

**Hello ducklings.**

**InSleep here with the 9****th**** chapter of Stupified. Again, I am completely in over my head with school (…physics and functions...) No, Harry can't actually FIGURE OUT this deal because in the book he never does . **

**Disclaimer; I don't OWN THIS!**

**Chapter 9….**

**Heartless – Kanye West**

January

February

February 14th.

**Fred's POV**

To Fred, the months passed in a blur, one event bleeding into another. Prof. Umbridge became more and more demanding. George noticed Fred's blatant disregard of school and even towards their own business, Fred couldn't tell him why though.

Valentine's Day was just another day to remind Fred about Hermione and about his loss. While everyone was receiving gifts and flowers and chocolate from their loved ones, Fred sat in the Great Hall, ignoring his pile of lore and focusing solely on Hermione. She picked up a lumpy package on her table and looked at the handwriting. It was his, he could tell. She put it into her bag and continued looking through her expensive looking chocolates. Not his.

George finally gave in.

"Fred, mate, what's the problem?"

They were seated casually in the common room, so many people were milling around, chatting and smiling. No one quite as radiantly as Hermione though.

"Nothing George, just a long day"

"You've done nothing dear brother, you've done nothing at all today except sit and brood. Who are you thinking about ?" George looked around as though the culprit would just come forward and yell 'It's me, he's thinking about me.'

"Honestly George," Fred regretted his decision to wake up that morning. "I just don't feel in the celebratory mood." Understatement of the year; Fred's heart was shredding into small particles as he watched a pink cheeked Hermione laugh and joke with Harry and Ron.

"Okay."

**Hermione's POV**

Valentine's day was awful.

I knew that something would happen, but I wasn't aware that myself being reduced to tears was just that something. First thing in the morning, an owl was perched on my windowsill, bearing a think envelope of chocolate and a card. A simple white card with elegant black ink spelling "Happy Valentine's day" right in the centre. Then at breakfast a lumpy charismatic package was dropped on my lap, obviously Fred's, and obviously something I wanted to open, but couldn't… however another package followed, expensive chocolates imported from Paris.

Was it a joke? Was Malfoy really that much of an immense jerk that he would import beautifully crafted chocolates all the way from Paris for some "Mudblood" that he really never even liked that much? It didn't matter in the end because the chocolate went to Ron and Harry, and the package was still sitting in her bag when she fell onto her bed in tears later that night.

"You're beautiful"  
Fred's card was so perfect, just those two words in scratchy writing on the front.

But there was the small problem that Hermione had broken up with him only months before, and although he had kept his distance as well as she had, there was undeniable longing in their contact and undeniable hatred in Malfoy's eyes every time Hermione was near Fred.

Hermione had forgotten about Malfoy's kiss and she was beginning to heal emotionally and mentally. Until the day after Valentine's day.

She was sitting against the stone wall of the castle on an old bench with a worn leather book and her coat wrapped tightly around her shivering frame. Malfoy found her easily and sat beside her.

"Why are you here?"

"Well it's cold outside and no one else will see us." He said this proudly.

"You know, maybe I don't want to hear that you don't want to be seen with you."

"Hermione. What do you want, damnit!?" Malfoy snapped. "I try to tell you how I'm feeling… I try to show you and you push me far a way. I try to seclude our conversations and you tell me to make this public. What the hell do you want.?"

"I just don't want you Malfoy…" The words died on her cracked lips. "You don't want me either"

"Yes, I do, I want to know you Hermione."

"NO, you want something YOU CANNOT HAVE" Hermione rose. "You can't have me because I'm a fucking CHALLENGE, I am the best friend of your enemy and I'm the exact opposite of what you want. It's all a game."

Malfoy stood slowly, his hands evidently shaking.

"Fine, Hermione, it's all a fucking game. Well let's play it this way. I know about you and Fred. Either you break it off with him and see me, or you get your relationship told to everyone in this school, starting with Ron."

"You're too late for that. It's over okay. It's over." Hermione's tears flowed freely down her cheeks, leaving long streaks of salty water. She watched the droplets splatter on the stone walkway. The snow was melting and all that was left was dirt and gritty vegetation. "You don't understand, and I don't expect you to, but things are too serious; too scary and too real right now Malfoy. I'm not sorry."

"You should be." Draco's eyes hardened and his fists clenched. He thought for a long moment before adding, "Mudblood."

Hermione shook her head of their meeting and pushed past him, her tears still falling. Once inside the castle, she found an alcove and sat against the stained glass window. The cold glass was a blast of sharp pain to her cheek, but she ignored it and peered through blurry tears and yellow glass. The light refracted onto her face and she saw for one blinding second, Draco Malfoy seated on her bench outside, his face buried in his milk white hands.

It was the lowest feeling Hermione had ever experienced. The walls echoed as she walked the short distance to her dorm room. The portrait opened and exposed Gryffindor at its finest, the students sitting quietly writing on parchment and obeying all of the house rules. Ron stood warily with Harry, enforcing quiet. Hermione rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly and mouthed 'thanks' before running up to her room. She sat on her bed and stared ahead completely numbed. Nothing should have made her feel so awful, it wasn't Malfoy and it wasn't Fred, Hermione knew she would outgrow her crush on Fred and that life would return to normal.

Of course she wasn't expecting Fred to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Stupified.**

**Hello,**

**So I didn't write for 10 years and now you get two chapters in a DAY!!!, AREN'T YOU LUCKY LITTLE DUCKIES!!!!! Okay, please keep reviewing as I love feedback. And yours is appreciated =]**

**Disclaimer; This is JK Rowling's child, not mine.**

**Chapter 10 – Because I'm in a good mood ;)**

**Someday – John Legend**

**Fred's POV**

Fred waited for 3 hours for Hermione to wake up. Fred sat outside the common room until her bushy little head poked out for breakfast. Then his plan was in action. Fred followed her and Lavender down the long path to the Great Hall, then Lavender saw Parvati and left. Hermione continued her walk, but Fred was faster. He grabbed her arm and pressed her against the wall, his other hand over her mouth. He leaned down to her ear and whispered urgently.

"Don't scream, it's Fred. Listen I need to tell you something" He let go of her wrist and removed his hand. Her eyes met his and he felt the sudden urge to kiss her like he had all those times in the library. He refrained. Hermione's eyebrow shot up and her face read 'I'm waiting, hurry up.'

"George and I are planning on leaving. Leaving Hogwarts and starting that business with the money that Harry won last year… We're planning on leaving soon. Dropping out, if you will." Hermione's face remained statue-like.

She blinked once and opened her mouth, then shut it, then opened it, then shut it.

She did this 10 times before she made a sound.

"Great. Fantastic. Give up on learning and education and make whoopee cushion toffee, or whatever the hell you've so aptly named it. GREAT." Hermione pushed herself off the stone wall and tried to leave.

"Why do you want to find the reasons to hate me?"

"I don't Fred. I-" She sniffed. "I- don't want to get into talking here." She tried to leave again, but Fred guided her back so that he could stare into her eyes and search the truth out.

"I love you Hermione. And I will. Always. So will you just listen to me because that's hard for me to say okay." Fred's heart was pounding and he felt nauseous with longing towards her.

"I've told you already Fred, leave me alone and I'll do the same. I'm not meant to be with you. I'm meant to be with someone else."

"Ron, right? Everyone assumes that because you two are such rubbish towards each other and that you two are so different, you'll end up together because that's fate. But maybe you've got the wrong redhead. Or is it Harry? Because he's so brooding and dark and mysterious, and you're so intelligent and shy. I'm sure it's one of them." Fred laughed bitterly, his heart splitting. "Or even Malfoy" Hermione flinched. "It would be a perfect ending, you two married with little brilliant children…" A tear slid down Hermione's face.

"No." She gasped. "I'm not going to stand here and cry over this."

"So. Stop. Fighting. It" Fred almost yelled. "And give in, talk to me, spend time with me, it doesn't have to be like it was, but can you stop pretending like you don't care about me, because I know that you do, somewhere deep in that cold guarded chest, you have my heart, and I know I have yours…"

Hermione sobbed so loudly that Fred thought she was going to push his theoretical heart out of her esophagus and into his face, leaving him alone in the hallway with nothing but the notion of true love.

But she didn't.

She collapsed into his arms and looked into his eyes.

"I've always loved you, you idiotic moron."

Hermione kissed Fred intensely. He could feel tears spring into his eyes and soon, the two were one person, sobbing, kissing and falling to the floor in a tirade of laughter and relief.

They came up for air eventually, Fred had to see George and Hermione had to be with Harry and Ron. However, whenever Hermione glanced at Fred, he winked and she smiled. Things would be okay, Fred surmised. George was elated that Fred was back to his old jovial self, and plan 'break out of Hogwarts' was postponed.

**Hermione's POV**

_I couldn't get enough of that boy_.

Fred drew Hermione to him like a friggin moth to a light. It was exactly like that. One smile and her legs stopped going wherever they were and she had to fight a mental war to continue on her way.

Hermione's run-in with Draco had shown her that maybe she wasn't as lost as she'd thought she was, and that she knew exactly what (or who…) she was pining for. The rumors about Fred and a fifth year were back in full force, and Ron thought maybe Hermione was on emotion stimulating drugs. She felt like yelling "I'm in LOVE and you're NOT" right into his freckly little face, but Hermione had already committed bad friendship by secretly dating his brother.

One thing she learned though was that Fred wasn't… smart, he was brilliant. He had this electric way of explaining things and a vibrant charismatic personality that didn't just come from being a joke shop visionary. Fred was also a beautiful linguist. He spoke like he was a dictionary, once or twice; Hermione even had to ask him what a word meant.

This state of embarrassingly in love bliss was disturbing to Harry and Ron, Hermione could tell, but they never asked her anything. Hermione felt free with Fred, and she wasn't planning on making the same mistake as before. She wanted to be with Fred one way or another.

Everything was perfect.

**Fred's POV**

"Hogwarts is a mess Fred." George sat nervously on his bed.

"I know George, and I don't care…" Fred buried his face in his pillow.

"What the hell Fred?"

"I'm so in love George." No one else was in the room and he'd repeated this line over and over until George threatened to cut his ear off.

"WITH WHO FRED?" George cried.

"If I tell you, will you keep it a secret?" Fred's longing was unbearable and he needed to tell George.

"Of course, stupid!"

Fred leaned in mischievously and winked before whispering "Our baby brother's best friend…"

"HARRY? FRED!? - "

"No you big dipshit, Hermione Granger." Fred couldn't help but feel as though he was singing her name. "I love her."

George's face went slack, and then a look of horror crossed his face, followed by a smile. "Oh, great, well Fred, I'll be right back alright mate?"

Fred sighed and smiled.

George poked his head back in quickly. "Operation 'get out of Hogwarts' is back."  
"Please, no."

"You need to leave Fred, you need to get out of here. We both do, please."

"Alright baby brother."

Then he was gone.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione sat miserably on the couch, having to listen to Harry and Ron make stupid noises with their Magical Creatures book. Hermione didn't understand, Umbridge was taking over and the two boys didn't see any threat in this.  
A redheaded twin was behind her, she could tell. She just couldn't tell which one. She hoped to God it was Fred and that he came down to announce to the world that Hermione and Fred were in love. But she knew it was George and that that was an impossible hope.

"Hermione, could I have a word?"

"Of course George!"

Hermione got up and followed him to the furthermost corner of the Gryffindor tower. She had completely forgotten about George's discovery before Christmas, and her guard was down, completely.

"Hermione, you're dating my brother secretly."

"Ron? No, I'm not." Hermione's guard rose like a bat out of hell.

"No, Fred. I know you're the lucky little fifth year who's been secretly snogging my brother behind everyone's back. And I'm very confused." George looked furious and worried.

"What's wrong with that George? I feel something for him that I've never felt for anyone in my entire life. I won't hurt your brother." Hermione turned to go, a smile on her face.

"That isn't enough Hermione." George grabbed her elbow. "You've already cheated on him once haven't you? With that prick, Malfoy. You were with Fred then, weren't you. Before Christmas, you kissed Malfoy and I had the absolute honor of watching you cheating on my twin brother. I didn't even know it, and that's the funny thing."

"George, please, that's all over. I broke up with Fred at Christmas-"

"So he knows?"

"About Malfoy..? No, he doesn't, and he doesn't need to know because I love him and that's all that matters. I don't love Malfoy, I never did. So will you please let me have my relationship with Fred while I can?" Hermione broke out of George's grasp and looked at him pleadingly.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen Hermione. The next big explosion with Umbridge will be the last time you see Fred. You need to stop seeing him. You need to." Hermione could feel the tears, the ever present tears that had been hidden for weeks, spring to her eyes. George was cold.

"Alright George. Just please don't tell him about Malfoy, that was so long ago. I can't have him hate me with whatever time we have okay?" Hermione turned to go after George's affirmation.

A cold sensation gripped her stomach. The feeling of January and February was back, the bleak, numb view of life clouded her vision and she could feel the traitorous tears in their ducts, ready to spring. She would make this time last. She would stretch the time so that Fred could be a part of her forever, she had to.

**Fred's POV**

George was going to make Fred break up with Hermione and leave Hogwarts. And the funny thing was, Fred wasn't even surprised that George was so jealous of the relationship that Fred and Hermione shared that he would literally take Fred away from her for the assurance that George wasn't the only twin out of love.

Only a week after Fred told George about Hermione, Umbridge pulled a stunt. She kept the DA for detention.

You know, the blood spilling, scar leaving detention.

George decided that his time with the crazy lady was over.

So they planned their escape.

Fred had to break the news to Hermione separately so that she'd understand his disappearance. Fred led her to the back of the library where Mme. Pince never did her routine checks. Fred sat Hermione down on a cushion and faced her seriously. She looked like she knew, her face drawn tight.

"Hermione, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I know."

"How?"

"George."

"I wanted you to come along." Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione and tried to transfer his strength to her. "But George said no." Hermione shifted and pressed herself against Fred's chest as close as she could. "I told him you could come along and be the brain of the joke shop…I said you could live with us…with me." She mumbled something. "Pardon?"

"I want to go with you."

"You can't Hermione. You're education is more important than a stupid joke shop. You and Ron might be more important than you and I being together. You're fifteen." Fred felt the lump in his throat rise.

"You're brilliant. I am fifteen." Hermione laughed sadly. "I know, I'm just so afraid that I'll just die without you here. Even when we weren't together, at least you were near me." Her fingers traced Fred's jaw line absently and she planted a small sweet kiss on his neck.

"Hermione." Fred tried to say her name forcefully; she couldn't be making him so insane with desire at this time. He needed her to stop tracing the stubble on his chin and she needed to stop kissing him and holding him so tightly, he would never leave. "Please. Let me go without the what-ifs of tonight."

"No." Hermione protested. "There should be no what if's. No what could have been. We are together now, and we will be together after this, it will all work out."

Fred let one tear fall into Hermione's wild hair. "I love you 'Mione" he lifted her face ever so slightly so that he could see her pained face and confused eyes.

"I love you so much more than I could have ever thought Fred." He kissed her one last time and helped her up.

They separated at the Common Room. Fred watched her climb her stairs and shook his head in anguish. It would have been so much easier to stay and wait until the end of the year. George would have killed him though, and family had to be the first loyalty.

**Hermione's POV**

Their escape was a tremendous success.

Hermione's heart ached while the boys flew into the exploding fireworks and while they delivered their ad libs to the crowed. Her heart ached when Fred announced that they'd be leaving Hogwarts. Her heart ached when he locked his eyes on hers and winked so casually. Her heart ached when everyone around her cheered at the rebellion and when Harry and Ron joined in. But the most her heart had ever ached was when Fred turned around one last time, balance on his broom, to look her dead in the eyes and the expression in his eyes made her want to die right there.

His eyes were so kind and clear, he was apologizing for leaving her alone in this time and there was a promise, a promise to be together again someday, when nothing was so difficult and there was no one to stop them. She saw a vow, till death do us part, and young Hermione, only fifteen, took this vow and stored it until they met again.

....

**Okay kids, I know that a few of you have had some comments.  
First, George isn't being really mean. I mean think about it, the world is coming to an end,  
his brother is in love and that worries him, he might be jealous, he saw the love of his brother's  
life kiss another boy when they were together, and Fred has no clue!  
On top of this, George IS Fred's twin and they've got a special bond...  
He's allowed to be slightly angry with Hermione about this.  
I'm expressing emotions that everyone would feel.**

**that's really all.**

**peace brothers.**

**INSLEEP.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Stupified.**

**Hola,**

**Now, I know someone thought that this story was completed, but let's be honest, it will not ever be completed until I get to change the ending. This is probably the third last chapter, I assume. With an epilogue that I wrote in my head 2 years ago. Please keep enjoying as I keep writing to keep me sane. Write reviews cuz I love it a LOT.**

**Disclaimer; It's still JK Rowling's, if it wasn't, I'd be all over it.**

**Chapter 11 – there's a little bit of pain everywhere, non?  
I Try – Macy Gray**

**Hermione's POV**

His birthday was on April 1st.

April Fools day was upon Hermione.

If only the whole ordeal had been some kind of trick planned precisely by Fred and George. However Hermione knew that the cruel trick was that Fred wasn't coming back to save her. Hermione knew that she'd be waiting for a long time to see her red headed lover again.

She contemplated a lot about what it would be like when the two saw each other again. She wasn't sure if they'd broken up for good or if the separation was temporary, a lapse between an awful time and the bright future that Hermione prayed would lie ahead of them.

Hermione received one note from Fred that week. It was tied to the leg of a barn owl that stood sadly at her window, hungry and cold in the April rain. The note was so brief, she could barely sense any kind of emotion or any idea that Fred may have had about coming back to save her. It was so simple;

_H-_

_You're beautiful. Things are good. Come visit in the summer._

_Love, F._

He'd simply said "Come visit in the summer" and told Hermione that she was beautiful. Hermione didn't know what to make of this note. He didn't seem too serious about seeing her soon- he'd invited her casually to visit, Hermione's overly stressed out, organizing brain was pulsing and angry. She was mad at Fred for leaving her alone with Ron and Harry and she was especially mad at herself for letting herself fall in love with the biggest ray of light she'd ever had the pleasure of setting her eyes upon.

She sat downstairs in the Common Room, alone by the fire, on his birthday. Wishing she knew where he was so that she could send him a letter or a card. Wishing she had the guts to take a chance and make him come back to her. Then, Ron sat down beside her.

"What's wrong." Ron asked, the first time he had EVER asked her.

"Nothing, Ron." Hermione gazed into the flames. "Fire's burning out though." The irony of her comment was lost on oblivious ears, and her heart splitting more.

Ron looked confused, and continued. "Well, you've seemed so sullen since Umbridge's detention, I'm very worried about you." Hermione's jaw dropped, Ron was not the compassionate type, he was the stupid type.

"It's fine, it's just upsetting. And my hand hurts." She looked down at the faint scar on her hand. "It's healing quickly, but not quick enough" Hermione's comment made her ache physically, everything she said reminded her of that beautiful boy.

"Here, let me help you there." Ron grabbed her hand in his and studied the scar carefully before lifting the cloth from her bowl of who knows what, and wrapped it around her hand with such care, she almost laughed at the weirdness of it.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione smiled. She felt a weight in her chest lift with the corners of her mouth, but shifted back down when her face returned to normal.

"I'm sorry."

"For what." The sudden apology made Hermione nervous, as if he had done something that she hadn't noticed before. She guessed that he'd copied her work once more.

"I don't know. You just always seem like you want to be somewhere else, with someone else when you're with Harry and myself. I know we're embarrassing sometimes, but we love having you around." Hermione shook her head.

"It's not you two, so don't worry."

"So I can go back to being so nice?" Ron smiled.

"Fine, whatever you want." Hermione returned his smile again and stood up to leave, brushing her lips on the top of his familiar red head as she went. "Thanks."

With that, Hermione walked away. She decided that she would stop making everyone in her life miserable and that she would make the best of her situation, with Fred or without him.

**Short Chapter,**

**I'm aware, but there's a big one coming up.  
So stick around lovedoves.  
InSLLLLLEEEEEEP.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Stupified.**

**Bonjour Mes Belles.**

**This chapter's gunna make you happy, trust me. There was a worry from someone about Fred dying and Ron and Hermione getting married, and I just want to say that I want to remain factual, so that this could have actually happened. Only the Epilogue is what I want to change… So you have to bear with my compromises, and not be angry if things don't turn out how you want 'em. I apologize just in case. Either way, this chapter begins the long list of changes I will be making. Let's Begin.**

**Disclaimer ; If I owned the book, WOULD I BE DOING FANFIC?**

**Song – Gravity (Sara Bareilles)**

**Hermione's POV**

She saw him twice before that summer.

She kept her distance, maybe it was just human nature and survival of the fittest. Hermione didn't want her heart to shatter any more…although the year had been hard, she was healing so slowly. It didn't help to see him around wherever Hermione was. She blocked him out and a layer of dust fell onto her heart, the feelings for him foggy and old.

May

June

July

Hermione was at Bill and Fleur's wedding. It was difficult to stay away from Fred in that intimate setting. The flowers were fragrant, Hermione's eyes watered but she wouldn't let a tear fall, whether it was provoked by Fred's closeness, or the flowers' odour. When she had arrived at the Burrow, the thick layer of dust had risen from her heart and a new gash was opened when she witnessed him chatting to a group of beautiful French girls. She saw the girls with their silvery blonde hair and their melodic voices, and all of a sudden she felt low and common.

However, when she looked back on that day, the one thing that she would remember forever was the green dress. She didn't have a dress when she'd arrived at the burrow and Mrs. Weasley decided that that was not acceptable in her son's wedding. had thrown together a beautiful silk dress with thin straps and a low back. Hermione would not have worn it, ever, unless Ginny hadn't shoved her into it right before the wedding. Hermione gasped when she saw herself in the mirror, the green was so bright and her skin was so sallow, to Hermione, the dress should have been made for one of the beautiful bright French girls.

In any case, Hermione was forced outside in the beautifully silky dress with her hair barely tamed and freely flowing in the warm air. Mrs. Weasley arranged all the siblings to walk down the aisle before Fleur, Ginny and Harry were sent first, then Ron and Gabrielle, Hermione almost choked when Mrs. Weasley grabbed her arm and placed her beside Fred and said, sternly "walk." She walked beside Fred for a couple steps before he took her arm and they continued the rest of the way. His touch felt like a million little pins against her skin and she fought back the urge to cry.

The amazing thing, though, was not the dress in and of itself; it was what became of the dress that Hermione would always remember.

After the ceremony, Hermione was waiting with Ron beside their table, Harry was avoiding Ginny's looks and George was entangled in a gaggle of girls. Hermione searched the crowd for Fred… she found him looking straight back at her. She couldn't take it any longer. After a year and a half of polite chatter and longing looks, she needed to feel him again; she needed his spirit and his love.

So, she did the only thing any self respecting woman wouldn't do.

She walked to the edge of the crowd, towards the dense woods at the perimeter of the Burrow. Fred was there seconds after her. They stood in silence for a long time and finally Fred broke.

"Marry me?"

"Get a life."

Hermione smiled and Fred leaned back and laughed a short relieved hoot. "I see you haven't changed since the last time I saw you." Hermione ducked her head behind the wildness that was her hair.

"You never change."

And with that, with those three innocent little words, Hermione knew what was coming. Fred was lowering his face to reach hers and then she was so close to him she could smell his beautiful boyish scent. She closed the distance and the world turned upside down.

Fred's arms wrapped around her and the world stopped turning all together.

…

This is where the dress shows up again.

Or, the lack of that silky green dress.

Hermione woke up to the sound of Ginny's voice, and George's begrudging mumbling. Then she heard the specific words.  
"Where is Hermione, George? No one knows."

"I don't know, but Fred might."

"Why would he know if I don't even know?"

"Because they were… talking last night, maybe she said something!"

"SO WHY ARE WE IN THE BROOM SHED?"

Hermione sat up with a jolt. She took in her surroundings, the high arched ceiling and the sun drenched floor. She looked down and found a thick purple comforter covering her legs. Beside her was a boy. Fred. Her brain went into panic mode as she shook him awake. He looked at her groggily and smiled a typical Fred smile. "Ah, goodmorning."

"Get up Fred, get up NOW." Her tone must have scared the crap out of him because he shot out of the bed in a t-shirt and long flannel pants. Hermione's heart stopped as she looked down. Thank god, she was wearing his shirt and her shorts. Then the night flooded back to her.

After the world had stopped, they ran into the Burrow to grab necessities and Fred told her that he had this amazing place that they needed to visit. It turns out Fred had cleaned out the loft of the Broom Closet and added a bed and bookcase, just for himself. He said he hated sharing with George now that everyone was at the burrow for the wedding. He had made his own private loft. The only downfall was that the room was separated by a rope ladder and a curtain.

Hermione and Fred had sat on the bed and talked until they were too tired to form sentences and she'd fallen asleep in his arms. Her dress was nowhere to be found, and she would never quite know where it had gone.

"Because, Ginny, you idiot, Fred basically lives here now, did you not know that?" George sounded impatient and hung over. Ginny sounded sharp and awake.

"Well, I've had a rather tough summer, wouldn't you say?!"

"Why, because of Potter!?"

Ginny's voice hitched in the middle of her next phrase. "Let's not talk about this."

Hermione and Fred looked at each other guiltily.

"FRED YOU UP THERE?"

The sound of the ladder being climbed to their loft.

"Uh, yea George, not the best time right now mate." Fred looked around, manic fear etched all over his face. Hermione was sure that her face mirrored his. The ladder continued to creek.

"Why. Where's Hermione? Do you have any idea?" George's voice stayed at the same place. Ginny was climbing.

"No, no idea. Haven't seen her in a while. Awfully antisocial don't you think?"

Hermione threw a pillow at him.

"HEY WATCHIT" Fred basically watched his words tumble out of his mouth before his face was full on panic.

"Who are you talking to nimrod?" Ginny's voice was on the other side of the curtain.

"Don't come in Ginny, I'm not decent." Hermione contemplated jumping under the bed and hiding there, but her thought was barely completed before Ginny ripped open the curtain and her face appeared. It took a moment, but when the sight of Hermione registered in Ginny's mind, Ginny's eyes grew twice their normal size, and her face read disappointment.

"Hermione. What. The. Hell."

"Ginny, look, it's nothing, I came up here to.."

"Oh. Yea. Okay, so you're telling me that you're in my brother's secret hideaway in his shirt to like, ask him something?" Ginny's face wasn't unkind or angry. She was just completely caught off guard and skeptical. "Hermione, I can't even believe this is you."

"Ginny, listen it's difficult to explain."

"Of course it is. Ron thinks you're in love with him, while you're really shagging his older brother on his oldest brother's wedding. Wow, feel good about that Hermione?" Ginny's tone changed to angry.

Hermione almost told Ginny to sod off, when Fred stepped in.

"You can't tell anyone about last night Ginny. Nothing happened, but it was only one night." Fred's eyes flicked over to Hermione who smiled inwardly. Only one night, yea right.

"George, you knew didn't you." Ginny yelled to the ground.

"Yep." Called up George.

"Why am I always the last to know about these things." Ginny's tone changed again to childish stubbornness.

"You're not, Ginny. It's not like we decided to do this yesterday and go around and tell everyone" Hermione said, exasperatedly. "It was a fluke okay?"

Only, in her heart, Hermione knew that this was the last time they would reunite. What she meant by this was that they wouldn't ever break up again, not after the night they'd had, and not after the secrets they'd shared. Hermione belonged to Fred, and Fred was right when he'd said that he belonged in her heart.

Ginny just sat on the ground and contemplated what had occurred.

Finally her face clouded over with confusion and she gave up.

She left with one last disappointed look towards Hermione.

However, Hermione knew that Ginny wouldn't tell a soul. Ginny may have been angry and confused, but Hermione knew that Ginny wouldn't let out the secret of their supposed "one night" together in the loft. And Hermione knew the truth about that night, Ginny was speculating.

However, Hermione was the only person who knew about her missing dress, and only she knew what could have happened.

**Fred's POV**

Hermione looked kind of like a doll when she slept. Fred woke up at 6 in the morning, disoriented and content. He felt the love of his life in his arms and his breathing matched hers. The sky was lightening and the Burrow was quiet to the left of the shed. Fred closed his eyes again and let himself drift into the deepest, most satisfied sleep of his life.

…

After Hermione left the loft somewhat hastily after Ginny, Fred began straightening up his room. He found a small bundle of green silk in the corner of his room and held it up. Hermione's gorgeous dress. Fred laid it on the comforter and finished cleaning the room, with the intention of giving it back to her sometime secret.

Every night, after that, the two would sneak out after everyone had gone to sleep, roam the grounds and exchange small secret kisses, before sneaking back into their respective rooms before the sun rose.

They would come down to breakfast with sleep in their eyes and would look at each other mischievously.

Fred knew _it_ couldn't last, the sneaking out together and the clandestine meetings, but he knew _they _would last, he knew that he and Hermione would last until they died. He knew that this time, they would make it work.

**Speculate all you want loveducks.**

**What happened in that loft? Who knows. You can decide for yourself. **

**I hope you're all happy, no gut wrenching here… There will be though, I can guarantee a very sad time in the next chapter that I SO HOPE WILL GET YOU :)**

**Alright,**

**Night,**

**InSLEEP.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Stupified.**

**Hey guys,**

**One month until the half blood prince, in which my beautiful Draco Malfoy has a rather big role =] Anyone else stoked? Anyways, I'm pleased to let you know that I have rewritten my ending and it was going to be incredibly schmaltzy and cute and all of you would have loved me, but instead I'm going to end this one with a nice open end, and then I'm going continue the story in another one.. which you'll all be alerted about ;) Please enjoy the second last chapter of Stupified. Don't read this unless you're ready for a tear or two.**

**Disclaimer ; I wish I owned this dynamite. **

**Song – It Doesn't Hurt (Katie Thompson)**

**Hermione's POV**

Their subtle relationship was kept quiet through the summer, with nighttime rendezvous and secret notes. One day Hermione was sitting in the Burrow living room, thinking about the night the Order brought Harry to the Burrow. When George came back from collecting Harry, Hermione thought it was Fred who was keeled over the sofa, his ear nowhere to be seen. She realized that her biggest fear may not have been her own death, but it was the death of Fred. She realized later that it was the death of any of her loved ones.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione left to destroy the horcruxes, Fred pressed a silver ring to her palm and kissed her so sweetly, she thought she was going to fall apart. Hermione promised to return in one piece, and Fred promised to wait for her return.

"You don't have to Fred, I know it's going to be a while…"

"Hermione, there's nothing I'd rather do than wait for you." With that, he slipped the silver ring onto the middle finger of her left hand.

"It's a joke ring isn't it?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, it's real." Fred kissed her head and watched her walk down the hallway.

**Fred's POV**

When Hermione left, Ginny poked her head into Fred's room and tsk'd.  
"What, Ginny."

"You should have told her you loved her or something." Ginny's eyes went wide, as though she really hadn't meant to say that.

"I have, many times."

Fred let his defenses fall completely and he felt his eyes sting as he fought back bitter tears. Yes, he was the funny Weasley boy with the 6 siblings and the killer smile. For so long he had been the one that everyone had tried to seduce, he had been the one that girls wanted, but as soon as he found Hermione, no one else could make him happy. When she left to go fight in the war, to destroy the Dark Lord's soul, for Christ's sake, Fred just wanted to hide in his bed and cry. She was too precious to lose to Voldemort.

"Well, why is she going then. We all bet on Ron." Ginny didn't have a sensitive bone in her body when it came to Fred and Hermione.

"Ginny, how do you even know about all this?"

"Honestly, brother dearest, I've known for a while. Before we found her in your bed, I knew something was going on, and obviously it wasn't a one time thing. Hermione acted like.. she respected you or something. Fred, she doesn't even respect me." Ginny sat down beside Fred on the floor.

"She will not die." Fred said suddenly.

"'Course not Fred, she's Hermione, and she's got Ron."

Ginny didn't realize the effect of her words on Fred. Ron was the one thing that Fred hadn't even thought about. Ron wasn't a threat to Fred, but Fred knew that if Hermione were hurt or… dying or even lonely, Ron would always be there. That was a luxury Fred could not provide.

"Thanks Gin."

**Hermione's POV**

The long trip was taxing and lonely. Hermione felt like the trio was becoming strained and temperamental with each other. Harry was always brooding in that dark, miserable way of his, and Ron was always trying to get Hermione to lighten up. Hermione knew it was because Ron had always admired her… She just never knew that she would play into his little tricks.

The first sign of insanity that Hermione felt was when she and Ron were sitting together in the grass while they waited for Harry's return. Ron put his arm around her and in a state of complete fatigue, Hermione leaned against his shoulder as her crutch. She started losing the face of Fred, and instead, Ron's was always with her.

Then the messages started to come through the radio that the trio was listening to. The underground radio station started broadcasting strange messages that Hermione started to recognize after quite some time.

The first one was simple and lovely.

"And Jack would like to tell Jean that he loves her."

Hermione smiled for the girl named Jean who's husband was probably in the war, and probably far away from her heart. She was glad someone was getting in touch.

"Jack wants Jean to know that he thinks about her all the time."

Hermione laughed when she heard that one, the romance between this Jean and this Jack was intriguing to her, a long distance relationship. The way that the radio station was relaying this segments of love was deliberate and scheduled. She folded her sweater and held it tightly across her chest. It was the first day of happiness she had experienced since the near strangling of Harry by the locket. Then it hit her.

"Jean, will you please marry me? It's Jack."

Hermione gasped. Ron looked at her from his corner of their tent. "What's gotten into you, a little sappy?"

"A little" Hermione had just realized the connection between the names Jack and Jean, and why they were being said with such gumption. Frederick Jack Weasley. Hermione Jean Granger. _"Jean will you please marry me? It's Jack."_ All the visions of Ron were swept from her vision with the simple promise of Fred.

"Yes." She whispered that night into the dark sky. "Of course."

**Fred's POV**

Fred knew she'd get the messages eventually, even if he couldn't hear the response. He told her many things through his alias Jack, he told her that he loved her, that he hadn't given up on her, and that he wanted her to marry him when she returned. In his head he had spun a future for them, in which they would tell everyone about their love and get married, have children, be a happy normal family after the war.

Then Fred realized who he sounded like.

He realized that his goofy outward appearance was all just a big joke in retrospect. Although he and George were selling jokes from their Aunt Muriel's, Fred' mind was no longer in the business, all he could think about was Bill and Fleur's wedding and the future he saw with Hermione.

Of course he would be ready to fight alongside her in the war, and of course he would try to defend her by all costs, and at the end of the war, he would kneel down on one knee with the ring he was imagining and he would ask her to please please, be with him for the rest of her life.

It was sudden, he realized, but he would make it work and he would apologize to Ron.

The last message he sent as Jack to Jean was simple and to the point. He tried to make it as direct as possible, hoping that she would understand what he wanted to say, or that she would understand it at all.

"Until I die."

Then he smiled and packed a puking pastie into a bright orange wrapper.

**Hermione's POV**

All of a sudden, the year had gone by and she was back at Hogwarts.

Only this time it wasn't for learning… Hermione was standing on the grounds of Hogwarts, ready to fight the Dark Side. Her heart was beating to the point where she thought she was going to explode. As people rushed by her, she felt like her world was moving in fast forward without her consent.

The trio was running as hard as they ever had. Hermione had just destroyed the Cup Horcrux, and they were going to find the diadem Horcrux, which Harry swore he'd seen the year prior in the Room of Requirement. Old memories swept into Hermione's mind as they opened the door and peered inside. Harry ran in to take the diadem, but Malfoy was there first, his pale skin glinting in the ever present darkness. Hermione almost screamed. Malfoy shot her a look of pure contempt but didn't do anything, his eyes were locked on hers and she felt dizzy, she didn't need his flack on top of the war.

By the time Crabbe had accidentally set fire to the Room, Hermione was aching to see Fred. She moved as though she was in a daze, out of the fiery room and out of Ron's arms. As soon as she was out of the confined, smoky room, she ran as hard as she could in the direction of the Great Hall.

She saw George running down a corridor and peered after him, Fred was up ahead. "FRED" she screamed, hysterical. Her lungs were full of the black smoke from Crabbe's fire and her eyes were dry, but tears fell anyways.

Fred turned around to see Hermione standing there, his earnest face changed from surprised to determined. He took three long strides to get to Hermione quickly; he wrapped her in his arms and stroked her dirty hair. He looked down at her lovingly and kissed her. The kiss was the most passionate thing Hermione had ever experienced in her entire life, the fear drained out of her, and she felt safe and small. "Please, Fred, don't leave me."

Fred was crying too, small tears running down his face. There was a deep gash running from his cheekbone, over his nose to his temple. His lips were chapped and split, and she knew hers were too. "I love you Hermione."

"Please, DON'T LEAVE ME" Hermione pleaded with him.

"I need to go, Yaxley is down there and he's just killed Tonks. I'll kill him and be back alright Mione?" Fred's confidence made Hermione nervous.

"Please, Fred, please don't go, I can't let you go right now. It's too dangerous." Hermione grasped him like a life preserver. "I haven't seen you in so long, a week, a year, it's all the same to me, you can't leave me."

Fred looked down painfully. "I need to leave you now Hermione. I'll be back" He kissed her again and added, tactfully. "I love you, more than anything, until the day I die I'll love you."

"Yes. The answer's yes." Hermione blurted.

"What?"

"I will marry you, gladly, I love you."

Fred smiled and squeezed her hand before running down the hall. He glanced back once to wink and then he was gone. Hermione shook her head and fought her tears, in vain. Then Ron was beside her. "You just took off Mione."

"Sorry." Hermione turned and buried her head in Ron's shoulder. Ron held her awkwardly then looked down at her face, searching. He leaned down and Hermione knew what he was going to do.

"Ron I-" Hermione couldn't get the words out before his mouth was on hers. Hermione pushed him away and stared, incredulous. "Ron, please. Not now"

"But I had to, I had to tell you how I felt. How I feel." Hermione didn't know what to do, the love of her life had just left her to go fight a death eater, and her best friend was kissing her.

"Ron, I can't do this. I'm sorry." She hugged him tightly and ran outside.

**Fred's POV**

Fred, George and Lee were dueling Yaxley on the perimeter of the castle. Fred was feeling fantastic, having just seen his girlfriend fiancée and hearing her agree to marry him as soon as the war was over. Sweat dripped down Fred's back and blood was tangy in his mouth, but he couldn't have cared less, because she was alive, she was fine, and she was beautiful.

There was a crack from above but Fred ignored it. He backed up to take Lee's spot while Lee cast his charms with glee. George looked shaky and inhibited by his ever annoying missing ear. Fred smiled, as though he knew what was coming.

The smile was the last thing he ever did as the side wall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry fell on top of him.

**Hermione's POV**

A wall fell.

An entire freaking wall fell.

Hermione was standing 20 yards away with her wand out, cursing the death eaters on the second floor balcony. Then there was the crack, and the wall collapsed.

Hermione was running, and running, she tripped and felt the soft tissue of her forearm open, the warm blood gushing down her hands and into the grass. She saw the redhead. But she felt it first.

She saw his head and she stopped.

Hermione backed away frantically, a mixture of salty tears and warm blood on her cheeks. She was sure she was screaming but she couldn't be sure as the sound of rushing blood in her ears was too loud and her mouth was acting of its own accord.

………

Harry won.

Hermione always knew he would.

The trio stood in the Great Hall and looked at all the fallen wizards and witches that had risked their lives for good. Fred's red head set him apart from everyone else. Hermione walked past the peaceful looking Tonks, and the rested Lupin. She stopped at his body, his long legs were tucked neatly together, and his arms were by his side, but no manner of manipulation could take away the beautiful smile that sat so perfectly on his face. His eyes were still open and although the life was drained from them, Hermione could recognize satisfaction and confidence. Her chest heaved and she fell onto the floor, the world turning black around her.

**Oh lala.  
I changed a few things, obviously, to make my story work.  
I hope you all are near tears :) That would mean that my work here is done.  
However you have one more chapter to look forward to. I'm changing the outcomes of all the characters because I really didn't like some of them. You'll see though.  
Stay tuned loves,**

**InSleep.**


	14. Epilogue

**This is the Epilogue for Stupified, some might not like it, some may.**

**The original ending for my story was quite different... but I changed because I decided that what I wanted for Hermione was **

**incredibly out of character for her. So here's the Epilogue. **

**I'm writing another story, for what happens afterward, but most of you, being Fremione fans, will not share my idea for the story.**

**Either way, thanks for sticking through this.**

**INSLEEP.**

"Good Morning, Ms. Granger"

"Good Morning Tad." Hermione greeted the office manager with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I have those results you wanted, for your patient, Jane Enders?" Tad picked up a blue file and placed it in Hermione's hands.

"Thanks." Hermione leafed through the results of her patient's tests quickly and nodded. "Were these entered into the database of Magical Maladies?"

"Oh, ya. They were entered this morning, by myself." Tad tapped his quill against his chin. "She exhibited signs of-"

"It's okay Tad, I got it." Hermione continued to her office and dumped the file into her file folder.

It had been 4 years since Voldemort's defeat, since Fred had died. Hermione worked as a high level Magical Maladies examiner. Something about the way…he had cared for people after he'd punched them with the punching telescope, and the way he had been able to heal those injuries so easily made Hermione want to do that job.

Her job was simple; she had to test and examine patients for new sicknesses and document her findings. Hermione loved the job and she was fond of her colleagues and friends, but nothing would ever replace the life she should have had as somebody's wife.

"Ms. Granger! You're early." A face peeled into her office.

"Mr. Malfoy, since when are you here before noon?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco smiled, his smile not reaching his eyes either. "Well I thought about a patient of mine, and I have to tell you something!" Hermione went to grab her notebook from her desk. "Oh, no, put that away 'Mione, er Ms. Granger. It's not work related."

"Oh?" Hermione leaned forward.

"I was out at Zonko's for a call," Malfoy was an on-call healer who worked in Hermione's department. "but it was null, the guy was stupified, not dead," she could hear his amusement, "so I popped into Hogwarts to say hi to Neville," Neville was the Herbology professor. "and Luna." Luna was the Care of Magical Creatures professor.

"Yea? How are they?" Hermione wasn't sure when everyone had become friends, but they were all polite to each other.

"Neville's great, Luna's … Luna." Malfoy chuckled. "But I tell you this because I think you should go down there for a day and see everyone. They miss you."

"Why, what's this about?"

"I just think you need a day off and I nice Hogwarts walk." Malfoy came into the office. Hermione noticed the bags under his eyes and his crumpled dress shirt.

"What about Roma?" Roma was Hermione's boss, she was linear and narrow minded, she's never let Hermione take a day off.

"Roma says it's fine, I'm in the office all day. I'll take your patients." Malfoy was being genuine and Hermione appreciated that, but she wasn't convinced and Malfoy saw that. "Hermione, I know you haven't been there… since… the war."

"Yes, I know. I'm aware. Thank you." Her defences went up.

"I really think you need to go and get this out of your system."

Hermione sat in silence for a very long time, Malfoy stood in her office, his eyes locked on hers. She realized that maybe he was completely right, she needed to get out of the office, out of her flat and see the place that meant so much to her in her past.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy."

"Come on, it's Draco, Ms. Granger."  
"Alright Draco, thank you."

…

Hermione's memories came back to her in clouds as she entered Hogwarts. Memories would gather and burst into Hermione's mind, then disappear as quickly as they'd come.

Everything about that school felt the same.

The portraits were lively and chatted to Hermione as she passed. Ghosts passed through the walls as they had. Nearly Headless Nick and the Grey Lady were among them. Hermione's suppressed emotion flooded her brain and she sat on a stair to catch her breath.

The she felt someone beside her.

"You're too pretty to cry, you know."

The pearly white mirage was accurate, down to the freckle about his left eye to the long elegant fingers she had touched so many times.

"You're…you're a.."

"Ghost, Hermione." Fred whispered.

"But, why, you?"

"School killed me Hermione, it owes me." Fred's face split into a huge smile.

Hermione didn't buy it. So he explained that maybe, the omnipresent "they" let him be a ghost because he wasn't finished in this world, not just yet.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"How long have you been here?" Hermione gazed longingly at Fred's white, translucent form and sighed.

"Only a month. I've been wanting to visit, but Headmaster McGonagall told me that I should give you time to adjust… to life…" Fred reached out, the realized that he was completely see-through and wispy. "Anyone new in your life?"

"No. Fred. Only one boy and he died 4 years ago" Hermione smiled bitterly.

"I can't hold you back from love." Fred whispered.

"You held up your end of the bargain…"

"Love's not a bargain Hermione. I said I would love you until I die, and I still do. But I need you to be happy, I know you're not." Fred's face was tight, his features strained.

"I'll always love you more…"

"I want you to find someone, get married and have a boy named Fred.. or Jack."

"I wanted to marry you!" Hermione blurted out. "I thought we wouldn't ever get married at first, but then during the war, I would have done anything to marry you!"

"It was a tough time. I wanted to be strong with you." Fred smiled, truly. "I thought we could be like my parents, shotgun wedding and 7 kids." Fred laughed.

Hermione laughed and a tear escaped.

"We have a few hours, Fred. Until I should get back to work." Hermione realized how incredibly sad she was, even though the ghost of her love was sitting right beside her.

"Hermione, do you promise to make another man as happy as I was?"

"Yes, Fred. I promise."


	15. Author's Note

**Stupified.**

**Bonjour. **

**I'm aware that the story is over, and I'm starting a sequel. It's going to be called "The Fight for you is all I've ever known" after the OneRepublic Song (which I don't own.. OneRepublic does) **

**It's a Hermione Draco ship, so if you're interested, I'll keep you posted, but if not, don't spoil the Fred Hermione ship. Alright guys, thanks for reading the story and commenting, it means a lot.**

**I hope you get to read other stuff I write :)**

**Peace,**

**InSleep.**

**P.S. I saw HBP twice and I've never loved a movie so much.**


	16. CrashIntoMe

**Stupified.**

**Hey Guys.**

**So here's my new story that some of you wanted:**

**www.**

**fanfiction**

**.net/s/5483075/1/Crash_Into_Me**

**It's called "Crash Into Me" and is more about building yourself back up stronger than you were originally. It's about love and loss and things that people can't explain. It's about that Grey Area in life that no one quite knows how to classify, and it's written to make you cry.**

**Love,  
InSleep.**


End file.
